1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus of a camera.
This application is related to the commonly assigned application U.S. Ser. No. 07/790,352, filed Nov. 12, 1992, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known camera, a remote control apparatus has been provided in which an operation, such as a shutter releasing operation, etc., can be controlled at a remote distance. More recently, a remote control apparatus has been developed in which the remote control operation can be effected, not only from the front of the camera, but also from behind the camera (i.e. a two-directional remote control apparatus).
It is further known to provide a light emitter, such as a light emitting diode, which emits visible light to indicate to the photographer that the camera is in a remote control mode and that the remote control operation can be carried out.